Project Summary This is a resubmission of a T32 training grant from the University of Miami, Miller school of Medicine aimed at training pre- and post-doctoral trainees in drug abuse research. Our program's goal is to train both basic scientists and clinicians to better understand the basic science concepts underlying substance abuse and to translate the findings made ?at the bench? to inform clinical practices at the ?bedside?. With the alarming increase in the abuse of prescription opioids it is imperative to understand the mechanisms underlying drug abuse at a multidisciplinary level to improve evidence-based and formulate effective treatments for patients with addictive disorders. Our overall goal is to provide trainees with professional skills to pursue productive academic careers in drug abuse research. Primary objectives of this program include: 1) provide trainees with either a rigorous laboratory research experience or patient- or population-oriented research experience in substance abuse research by linking promising candidates with outstanding mentors who are meticulously selected based on scientific qualifications and experience in drug abuse training; 2) to provide trainees with essential research skills and information regarding career development in substance abuse research through structured course work, lectures and seminars, which emphasizes training in ethics and scientific integrity academic survival skills, specific research tools and exposure to diverse research methodologies; 3) to enhance and teach skills in mentorship to junior faculty through active co-mentoring of trainees with senior faculty with a formal training program. This program will include outstanding mentors who, in addition to success in their focused areas of research, are committed to teaching broad research skills, such as performing scholarly reviews of the literature; formulating hypotheses and study design; developing essential skills in statistics, oral and written presentation of scientific findings and grant writing; understanding issues and defining potential problems of scientific integrity and ethics. The program leadership will further ensure close monitoring of trainee progress. Our team of experienced mentors with active, external peer-reviewed funding are committed to the highest quality research experience, providing state of art training in substance abuse research. The proposed program incorporates a comprehensive training plan in the responsible conduct of research and promotes diversity by recruiting and retaining women, and minority candidates. The University of Miami offers a dynamic, stimulating and collegial learning environment for this training mechanism.